The present invention relates to an eye fundus camera and particularly to a camera which can detect whether an eyelid of a person being examined is open or closed.
Eye fundus cameras have been widely used for examinations in the prevention of adult diseases. However, where the number of photographic frames per person is limited as in a group examination, it is quite important to avoid situations in which a person being examined blinks and his eye fundus is not photographed.